


[Podfic of]Waking The Dragon

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since humanity first started spreading across the land, pushing dragons back by sheer numbers, tensions have been high between the species. War is nearly endless, and Prince Tony, the half-human heir of the dragons, is sick of it. When King Howard of the dragons is poisoned, the fate of everything sits in the balance. In desperation to save his own life and to prevent decades of fighting over the throne, Tony sets off to find a cure.</p><p>Down in the foothills, Legati Steven of the human army finds himself with a missing friend and assassin, a suspiciously cagy adviser to the ruler and a desperate need to be less interesting. In the interests of scuttling his own career, he starts on his own mission to find his answers. When he runs into Tony, they discover just how complicated things really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]Waking The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383159) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



Waking the dragon

[Chapter 01](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k3ueiuj8i13iu3i/waking_the_dragon_ch01.mp3) 38:14

[Chapter 02](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v6dtve5769dira1/Waking_the_dragon_ch02.mp3) 51:20

[Chapter 03](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ihko0dzafb2cuc2/Waking_the_dragon_ch03.mp3) 53:13

[Chapter 04](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/76mb6rf49pkoaav/Waking_the_dragon_ch04.mp3) 44:31

[Chapter 05](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mytceisdtip8f7f/waking_the_dragon_ch05.mp3) 45:50

[Chapter 06](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f1t4u7cmz31bfp1/Waking_the_dragon_ch06.mp3) 38:06

[Chapter 07](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l91nzk97j59opej/Waking_the_dragon_ch07.mp3) 41:22

[Chapter 08](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w5zznuw4545kcev/Waking_the_dragon_ch08.mp3) 41:14

[Chapter 09](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/il3celaz47cl3cd/waking_the_dragonch_09.mp3) 49:11

[Chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y6m96vh3prz6s6i/Waking_the_dragon_ch10.mp3) 3:20

 

m4b of the whole thing [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waking-dragon)

 

Audacity is having trouble working with such a big file so the compiled version will have to come later.

 


End file.
